Spider-Man (Web of Shadows)
Spider-Man is the main titular protagonist of Spider-Man: Web of Shadows, a game that gives the player the choice to go down the path of villainy and evil or heroism and justice. This article focuses on the evil half and writes about the game's "what-if" situation where Spider-Man becomes a supervillain. History Background Peter Benjamin Parker was once a nerdy teenager whose life changed once he went on a school field trip. There, he was bitten by a radioactive super-spider and watched how his entire body begin to change. These changes made up him inhumanly durable, strong, and fast, as well as allowed him to sense nearby danger and scale 90 degree angles. He later built a pair of web-slingers that fired indestructible spider-webbing, sewed up a spider suit, and become the loyal protector of New York City under the vigilante alias Spider-Man. As a villain in Web of Shadows He acquires his symbiote suit again, but the difference is that the suit isn't trying to control him, and stays passive, but influences his temper. He develops a selfish attitude, brutally beats criminals, and threatening villains such as Vulture to not get in his way, does anything to get the job done, frees Rhino from prison in exchange of his help, and convinces Electro to vent his hatred against the symbiotes, responsible for what happened to him and his sister. He uses his symbiote instead of his normal red and blue suit, but he seem to care about Felicia and rekindles his relationship with her, cheating on Mary-Jane, later making a copy of his symbiote for Felicia in order to heal her wounds. Later after he has freed Vulture from the symbiote, he listens to Vulture saying that Venom cannot be stopped by the Tinkerer's device, and if he lets the device work his power from the symbiote will vanish forever. Vulture convinces him to destroy the device and embrace the power of the symbiote, who covers his former red suit, permanently bonding with him. Spider-Man replies that Vulture is right on one thing, that it's only about him and Venom, and nobody should interfere, pushing the device off, with Black Widow asking what was going on, and he responds by saying that he spared Venom three days ago, and that he's going to die. Widow then replies that she knew that Spider-Man could never save the city, but it's interrupted by Venom, who has invaded the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier, and Spider-Man orders Vulture to bring him to the Helicarrier. Vulture gives him advice on how to stop Venom, and wishes him luck, joining the battle along with Rhino, Electro, Black Cat and Spider-Man for the Helicarrier, who armed the bombs in order to destroy the Helicarrier and Venom. When Spider-Man is ready to arm the bombs and it's teased by Vulture, Venom appears as a giant five-headed monster. Spider-Man tells him why he did this. Brock wanted to protect the innocent, but Venom responds that Brock is a small part of them, and that Spider-Man's power will complete him. Spider-Man refuses and they begin to fight, where he destroys his other four heads, and shoots the bombs, making Venom fall off, but he grips on at the last moment. Spider-Man then lures Venom by calling Brock, who appears out of the giant symbiote, but tells Spider-Man that he cannot control it anymore, and calls for help on a platform, with Spider-Man shouting to take his hand, but then he launches a web to the Helicarrier's engines and binds Brock to the web, pulling him into the engine, as Spider-Man tells him "So long, Brock." and both Venom and Brock die in the explosion. Endings In two of the four endings, Spider-Man turns evil and becomes the ruler of the symbiotes, then it branches in two variants depending on the last choices. *Villain Ending: If the player chooses the Black Suit option after defeating Symbiote Black Cat, she joins him to lead the symbiotes and becomes his new lover. *Anti-Villain Ending: If the player chooses the Red Suit option after defeating Symbiote Black Cat, Spider-Man would rule the symbiotes alone. In both endings, the game ends with Black Widow appointing the symbiote-possessed Wolverine to seek out and destroy Spider-Man. Navigation Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Karma Houdini Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Successful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Power Hungry Category:Video Game Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Sadists Category:In Love Category:Tyrants Category:Trickster Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Titular Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Luke Cage Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Delusional Category:Dark Messiah Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Monster Master Category:Hypocrites Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Usurper Category:On & Off Category:Egotist Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Brainwashers Category:Liars Category:Lawful Evil Category:Psychotic Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Supervillains Category:Mongers Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaotic Evil